Undercovers
by AAnitab
Summary: Alex and Bobby are supposed to be together.  I know it and you know it. But I don't think they know it.  At least not yet.  A new case puts them undercover and the playacting involved is anything but.  Bobby/Alex romantic smut ahead. I am the queen.
1. Clothes and Car Rides

Title: Undercovers

Author: AnitaB

Author's Notes: Alex and Bobby are supposed to be together. I know it and you know it. But I don't think they know it yet. At least not consciously. A new case puts them undercover and the playacting involved is going to open some eyes. Bobby/Alex romantic smut ahead. I am the queen.

I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer's fees of suing me. No money is made and no infringement is intended.

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Clothes and Car Rides

/Wow…\\ You'd think seeing a guy in a suit five or more days a week for years would inure a woman to the line of his neck and shoulders. But… somehow a tux could make a whole hell of a lot of difference. /Damnit, Eames, get your head on straight.\\

Dragging her eyes off the broad lines of his shoulders, Alex noticed the tension in his arms in the instant before those hands tugged uncomfortably at the collar and lapels of the jacket. It was such a… little boy… thing to do. Not to mention incredibly cute.

And not helping her pulse slow back down in the slightest. Trying to peel her nails from her palms, she watched Bobby's hands move to fidget at the bowtie. Weird, considering he wore ties on a daily basis. And those ties had never made her eyes linger so … attentively on the lean, strong lines of his hands.

And then he spoke. "Remind me again, Eames, why we're doing this?" And Alex found herself looking at him more than listening. /Eames, stop it, now.\\

"You know why, Bobby. Three dead call girls with ties to New York's finest and charity balls."

Carver stepped through the far door with a 'sad but typical' shake of his head. "And every potential suspect on the list had lawyers even better connected than they are. We couldn't get an interview with their fingerprints on a murder weapon in victim blood." The DA nodded to Alex over Bobby's shoulder. "Hence the clothes, invites and limo."

"You mean monkey suit." /That's my Bobby…\\ "What guy did we confiscate this from… tight in the…" His hand tugged again at the collar of the shirt, but the words just stopped. Something inside Alex preened at the way his jaw dropped and his fingers hung limp from his tie. "Eames,"

"I think my slit beats your neckline for bad wardrobe." Splaying her hands in front of said slit where it ended mid-thigh, she knew she wanted to see that look on his face longer.

"No," He shook his head, eyes still wandering over her costume to stop in the middle of her chest. "But your neckline beats the hell out of mine for being dangerous to normal breathing."

In all those cold nights in fishnets and furs, Alex had never seen or reveled in the heat in a man's eyes like this. Feeling the extra sway in her walk, she moved closer to those broad shoulders and strong hands. His face seemed oddly close. Ah, the power of four inch stilettos. She'd nearly forgotten. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to tie one of these things?" Fingers brushed up his shirt buttons on the way to straighten and barely loosen the bow. "They're not supposed to be a ligature…" her eyes rose from her fingers as his hand moved to rest on the curve of her back. Two fingertips found the top hem of the back of the dress and skin. In a stilted frozen moment, their eyes met and something hung awkwardly in the air between them.

"So what's the holdup? Limo's waiting and paid by the hour." Captain Deakins tapped his watch on the way into the room and only then looked up. "In character already? Good, get going and get me a lead."

/This is insane.\\ "Uh, on it, Captain." Pulling back, Alex felt his hand slowly leave her side as her hands slowly left his chest. "We shouldn't hold up the ball."

Bobby gave her a weird smile then held out an arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

Her fingers trembled as they curved around the strong line of his arm. His hand covered hers and the trembling just stopped. "Of course, John."

His grin got wider and Alex just knew something was coming. "Whatever you say… Marsha."

She was fighting not to laugh as 'John' led 'Marsha' down to the car. The weird little twists in his mind were always so fascinating.

000

It was disconcerting at best. And distracting as hell at the other end. In all their years working together and all her undercover rigs, his partner had never looked like that. She'd never looked at him like that before. Or stood so close with her hands on his chest. He'd never laid a hand in the small of her back and felt skin under his fingers. And she'd never been within such easy reach of his lips.

/What are you doing to me, Alex?\\

Here he was, Detective Robert Goren, schizophrenic legend of the NYPD sitting in a limousine helplessly thinking about kissing his partner. Bobby was thinking about his hand flat against the skin above that hem, pulling her closer. /Down, Robert.\\ "So, Marsha, where in that getup did you hide your gun?" /That's right, Robert. Case, murder case.\\

"You're not the only one in a monkey suit, John. All I could manage was a hidden knife." Her fingers patted the fabric over her hip, three inches above the slit in her dress. /That's my Alex, armed and dangerous.\\ "Seems the high class girls don't plan to carry concealed."

He was smiling and he knew it as he reached for the button of his tux jacket. "Seems the high class boys do." Spreading open the fabric, Bobby loved the smile on her face when she saw the shoulder holster and belt clip. "I managed a spare. Smaller grip's on the belt." He tilted his head in an almost shrug-like motion. "If you end up needing one, Eames."

The idea of her reaching for it did weird things to his gut. Her fingers sliding along his belt, hands inside his jacket, her body standing so close to him in those high, high heels. Bobby had never thought he'd be almost hoping for trouble on an operation. But then that look on her face… made him almost hope for a lot of things he'd never thought about on the job. Like the way her skin might feel under his hands, warm and smooth. The strong, lean lines of her body in his arms. /Stop it, Goren, you know you can't have Alex like that. Be happy with how much of her you have already.\\ But when she looked at him like that… it was hard to rein in his thoughts. "Always know just what to give a girl, dontcha Bobby?"

"Yeah, I got a few ideas…" His thoughts on those ideas led to a fascinating picture of her legs around his waist and her nails in his back, only to be interrupted by the limo pulling to a stop. It was time. "Shall we, Marsha?"

Only when Alex took his hand did Bobby realize he'd held one out. "Of course, Johnny, we mustn't keep our high class bunch of potential suspects waiting." /Oh, yeah, murder case.\\ Twining his fingers through hers, he looked down at their joined hands for a second. He was going to owe Deakins and Carver for this. The only question was whether it would be a drink or a sucker punch.

And if Bobby would actually get to give it to them. "Come on, Eames."

In four inch heels, Alex hit the door an arm's length before him. The strength and force wrapped up in this short woman simply dazzled him sometimes. "So," she smiled over at him as they passed the greeters and moved toward the dance floor. "How should we go about… getting the right people's attention here?"

The trail of evidence flashed before his brain and he knew exactly what they should do. Flagrant, obvious, socially inappropriate displays. Pretty much anything and everything you could get kicked out of a restaurant for doing. "Offend their fragile, sexually repressed little minds out?" /Pretty much any picture I've thought of all night long…\\

Her smile faltered and she swallowed… twice. Alex slowly raised her eyes back to his and grinned widely. "Ever seen dirty dancing?"

She was trying to kill him, trying to make every blood cell in his body head south with the thought of her body moving against his. Her skin under his fingers… sometimes he loved his job. And hated it. Bobby found himself returning the grin and following the grip of her hand out onto the floor. "Come here… Baby." Alex stepped into his arms and the constant whirling of his brain just … slowed. Her arms curling around his neck seemed to be the cause. Or maybe it was the line of her hip under his hand, leading his fingers upward. Her skin burned his hands as he helplessly pulled her closer. It was… quiet inside his head and Alex was pressing closer against his chest. /Alex…\\

000


	2. Offending little minds

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Offending little minds

It wasn't like Alex didn't already know the answer. She'd been right beside Bobby during every interview, every description of victim behavior. But deep down part of her still reacted to his response. "Offend their fragile, sexually repressed little minds out?"

Nerves all over her body twitched in delight at the thought even as her brain yelled warnings. /Undercover, Eames, it's real but not.\\ Alex had the chance to live out one of her best, most secret fantasies and still not really cross a line that could make her lose him, lose what they had already.

It was a chance she couldn't pass up. "Ever seen 'Dirty Dancing'?" She could feel the smile on her face, could see the one growing on his. Bobby followed her out to the dance floor and held out his arms. /Damnit, Bobby… this isn't supposed to be so easy.\\ "Come here… Baby." /Or so tempting.\\ Helpless to resist, Alex stepped close and curled her arms around his neck. His hands touched lightly at her hips to splay flat against the skin of her back. The heat tightened nerves all over her body, and Alex pressed closer. /Bobby…\\

If she only ever got to be in his arms this once, then she was going to enjoy every second of it. Every single sensation. Dragging her hands over the hard muscles of his shoulders, Alex pulled his head down, lips close to his ear. "This isn't nearly offensive enough." Helpless to resist his skin so close, she brushed a soft kiss against the line of his jaw. Bobby tensed under her hands, but didn't pull back. /More,\\ The way his hands tightened against her skin pushed Alex further. She nipped the skin over his pulse, flicking just the tip of her tongue along the faint mark. /Bobby,\\ He squeezed her closer, tilting his head to give her more room.

"Just warming up." And was he ever. One hand slid down to the curve of her hip. A soft pressure of his fingers set her body tightly against his. A perfect fit. Closer to her than he'd ever been, Bobby started to dance. Really dance. And somehow every fiber of her knew exactly where he'd be and when… and moved to meet him. Her hands found the muscles of his shoulders as his hands bent her backwards in a dip. Hot fingers dragged along her hip, to slide down the exposed skin of her thigh, keeping her knee pressed against his hip. "Better?"

/Oh, yes, Bobby.\\ She could stay like this. His hands on her skin. His body pressed tight against hers. His face so temptingly, nearly kissably close. It was so hard to keep from leaning up for those lips. But Alex didn't know if she was strong enough to go back after kissing Bobby. /There's a line to walk, Eames, concentrate.\\ Tightening her arms, she put her lips against his ear. "Much better, Bobby, but… no one's noticing us yet." Her fingers found their way into his hair.

"Don't worry, they will…" He placed a small, lingering kiss over her pulse before raising his head with a smile. "I'm sure of it."

The next thing Alex knew, she was spun and tucked against his chest. And one of his hands slid very visibly into the slit of her skirt as he nuzzled the back of her neck. Alex let her eyes fall closed at the way it felt as his arms pressed her tighter. Her hands moved to pull him closer, one scratching along the back of his neck, the other pressing his arm tighter across her waist. A small shift of his body against her back popped her eyes open with a gasp. /What the…\\ Bobby was… no, he couldn't be. For a fraction of an instant, Alex would have testified under oath that Bobby Goren was hard and had rubbed himself against the edge of her hip. And it had been…

Way, way too close to leading her right over that uncrossable line. /Case, focus, Eames, right now Damnit!\\ "We're getting glares from a trophy wife at the bar."

His lips slowly lifted off the line of her shoulder, his hands sliding away from her skin. Alex mourned the loss of his touch even as she felt a little relieved. Concentrating was easier when he wasn't touching her quite so much. "I think we could both use a drink right about now." Bobby shifted one arm around her waist to lead her off the dance floor. The distance between them was suddenly too much.

Both Alex and the small, still functioning part of her brain agreed on a solution. "Keep touching me, Bobby. Men caress what they own."

He stiffened a second, then dragged her flush against his side. His free hand caught one of hers. Bobby touched his lips to the center of her palm, hiding his words against her skin. "What they think they own."

/Oh, Bobby, you're too damn sweet when you get all protective.\\ Alex bit her lip to keep from telling him just how cute he was and let him keep the hand.

000

She felt… so good. Every cell in his brain and every inch of his skin was completely focused on the fit and feel of Alex in his arms. And focused on keeping her there. Bobby wanted her closer, wanted more of her touching more of him.

/Alex…\\ Almost against his will Bobby's hand splayed wider over the soft skin of her thigh, pulling her hips back tighter against his. His lips worshipped the curve of her neck and the line of her shoulder. He shouldn't let himself get addicted to the touch and taste of her skin. Shouldn't get used to the feel of Alex in his arms. There was no way Bobby was lucky or worthy enough to keep her this close or ever get her closer.

Suddenly the skin under his lips trembled. The gasp on her lips made Bobby realize he was rubbing against the curve of her hip. /Stop it, Goren.\\ He managed to pull his hips back, but couldn't give up the taste of her skin yet. "We're getting glares from a trophy wife at the bar."

Steeling himself for the whirling chaos to return to his brain, Bobby lifted his head and reluctantly pulled his fingers off the soft skin of her thigh. /Case, work.\\ "I think we could both use a drink right about now." /I know I could.\\ He kept an arm around her waist because he couldn't let go of her completely.

"Keep touching me, Bobby. Men caress what they own."

His body reacted to the two parts of her statement separately. First was illogical rage at the thought of any man thinking they owned His Alex. Even him. Second was riotous heat at the idea of touching and caressing her more. /Alex…\\ Helplessly pulling her tight against his side, Bobby found himself kissing the center of her palm. "What they think they own." The touch of her skin was keeping the whirling chaos in his brain at half-speed. And he clung to it, holding her hand as he guided her onto the barstool right next to said glaring trophy wife. "Get anything you want, baby, money's no object." Raising her hand, Bobby kissed her knuckles, one at a time. His eyes never left Alex's face. He loved watching that brilliant mind work. Loved the hint of a real smile on her face before she put on the persona.

"My generous Johnny. Such a gentleman." Alex turned to the bartender with a secretive look. "Always spoils me, my favorite Regular."

/Your only…\\ The stool she was on swiveled and Bobby took advantage of it. Turning her to face him, he leaned closer, invading the hell out of her space with one hand rubbing along her bare knee. The other braced against the bar behind her. "And one of these days you're finally going to take me up on my generous offers and let me spoil you full-time." The scent of her perfume drew him into the curve of her neck. His mind cleared to another idea and Bobby whispered in her ear. "Laugh, Eames, but touch me before you push me away."

Her fingers walked up his shirt buttons, slid up his throat to cup the line of his jaw. And he felt every nerve along the entire path of her touch. Only then could he hear the sparkling sound of her laughter. "You'd get bored of me in a month, Johnny, and then where would I be? Outta work."

Still leaning into her, Bobby didn't have to fake the smile, or the words. "I really don't think so, baby. What'll it be?"

"I think… sex on the beach." /Yes, please…\\ He could see it even as she pushed him back and swiveled to the bar. "Bartender, a sex on the beach, please. And make it rough." It took Bobby another few seconds to get his mind off the image of her hands on his bare chest and his hands buried in her wet hair.

Helplessly pressing closer against her back, he let his fingers trail through her temporarily curly hair. "Tease,"

"What can I say, Johnny, I'm a people-pleaser." Alex turned her head to smile at him, making certain the housewife could see that gorgeous oversexed smile. /Brains, beauty and a marksmanship all wrapped in a tiny, fiery little package. My Alex.\\ "And you know you love a good tease." /Just this one…\\

On their own, his hands slid down the bare skin of her arms to cross around her waist. His arms got into the plot, squeezing her tight against his chest. Bobby couldn't help but kiss the line of her shoulder as Alex cuddled closer. She felt… incredibly right in his arms, so good under his lips. And the chaos in his brain stilled, letting his every thought focus… on her. "You have no idea, darling." His lips were fascinated by the arching line of her throat and the vibration of her slow sigh. /Alex…\\

000


	3. Out of Focus

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Out of focus

She needed to get her mind on the case. She needed to focus on the job at hand and not on her partner's hand in her hair. Or on the sound of his voice in her ear. "Tease,"

Oh, Bobby would know it when… if… she was teasing him. Her cuffs and his holding his hands to the arms of that office chair. His shirt would be open and those eyes would be staring down at her sitting across his lap. /Damnit, Eames, focus.\\ The trophy wife was still beside them, staring at them like they were dogs on top of a banquet table. Useful, that face was. Turning, Alex made sure that the look on her face was just as socially unacceptable as a Doberman lapping up the Russian caviar. "What can I say, Johnny, I'm a people-pleaser." Trophy wife blanched, but then the look on Bobby's face distracted Eames. He looked like a starving man chained before a feast. "And you know you love a good tease."

/Breathe,\\ Those hands… /Breathe, Eames.\\ Bobby dragged all ten fingers down her bare arms, and she felt every inch of skin under the touch of those hands. His fingers twined through hers as his arms squeezed her tight against his chest. Breathing kept being a lofty goal as Bobby leaned closer and kissed her shoulder. "You have no idea, darling." Those lips kept teasing her, sliding up and down every nerve in her throat. Alex forced all her breath out in a slow, wordless sigh. It was the only way to keep herself from groaning his real name. She couldn't stop the way her body arched to lead him and his talented lips higher. /Bobby…\\

His breath ghosted warm across her cheek and her body pleaded with her, begging for more. Alex could feel her neck turning, could feel his breath on her lips, so close. /Damnit…\\

She could feel something cold and wet splashing down her leg. "Shit," It managed, but only barely, to drag Alex's mind off his lips and let her actually focus on the room around her.

Namely the sex on the beach glass and tipped over on the bar and the shocked, apologetic look on trophy wife's face. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, ma'am." Bobby's arms opened, hands guiding her away from the growing pool of alcohol under her feet.

/What the …\\ Before Alex could fully react, the woman was assaulting the wet fabric with a fistful of bar napkins. Still babbling. /Great, just great.\\

"Oh, dear, we should get you cleaned up before the stain sets." The woman actually grabbed her wrist to lead her away. Every muscle in her body stiffened and stopped dead. Alex was not about to be dragged off by a 40-something society marm.

Then Bobby… /Damn you, Bobby.\\... nudged her shoulder with his, the 'go ahead' look on his face. She hated that look but it was always right.

And Alex hated that even more, letting herself get led off toward the bathroom to the sound of continued babbling. "A little club soda will bring that right out."

/Someone's really going to pay for this.\\ "I'm sure it will." Eames gritted her teeth and stretched for the right response. /Socialite call girl.\\ "I wouldn't want to lose this dress. It's Johnny's favorite." Schooling her spine to slouch, she fought to keep her voice in the slightly thickened, off the street accent. "Gotta keep my John happy and callin' on me." Nudging the trophy wife's shoulder, Eames grinned suggestively. "A girl's gotta eat."

The discomfort in the woman's face was more enjoyable than was probably healthy. "Of course, all—all women strive to make a man ha—to be a good wife."

/Pathetic, really.\\ Eames wanted, needed to be a partner to … if she married, her husband. She would be his equal and friend. Not his servant.

Bobby would never be happy with a woman who wasn't his match.

/Focus, Eames. Think about something else. Push her buttons.\\ "Wife?" She scoffed, laughing darkly on the way through the bathroom door. Oh sorry. Women's lounge with couches, art on the walls, the works. "With the soccer practice and the minivan and the three kids." Alex turned the laugh sexual and slid a hand down her hip to the mid-thigh slit. "And the same man in bed every night. Please. A husband is the last thing I need."

The idea of Bobby's face on the other pillow every morning… her brain whirled and then stopped. Bobby's arms around her. Not just for one night, but every night. His hands on her skin. His kiss. It would be… impossible. And beautiful.

Dragging her mind reluctantly back to task, Eames watched the shock and disbelief on the wife's face. And there was something else there that she couldn't quite identify. "Johnny, is it? He's quite a catch." Freeing her wrist, the woman turned away, opening a cabinet under the sink. "Tall, strong, handsome."

/Yes, all three.\\ "Yeah, he's quite a good-looking guy. And very… talented if you know what I mean." Swaying like she'd actually finished her drink and several more, Eames walked closer, pretending to check her hair in the mirror. Really, she just didn't want a surprise coming out of that cupboard.

"And best of all he's 'society'. It's an offer only a fool would pass up." A glass bottle cleared the edge of the counter. Club soda. "Most girls would do anything for a chance like that."

She really didn't like where this was headed. But sadly, this direction of thought was exactly what they were looking for. "I ain't like 'most girls'. Society's nice to visit…" Eames paused dramatically, running her fingers over one earring and down along the fabric of the dress to its slit. "And get gifts from. But I go no plans to live here." Under oath, she had no evidence yet. But this woman was setting off every warning alarm in her head. That hand was moving away from the hilt of her knife.

Every muscle in the woman's back tightened and twitched. Her hand disappeared from sight past the edge of the counted. Whatever was coming was coming… now. "Stupid slut. Have a chance at everything and you act like a brainless whore." The trophy wife turned, a… /Damnit,\\ … rather large knife in one hand. "Try to ruin it for all of us. Damn bitch!"

/A little help here, Bobby…\\

000

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be leaning in to feel her breath on his lips. Bobby should absolutely not be leaning in to kiss Alexandra Eames. It was a bad idea on a psychotic level.

But he couldn't stop and the way she was turning towards him meant Alex probably wasn't going to stop him. /Damnit, Alex…\\

"Shit,"

He felt the word almost against his lips before he heard it. But his mind could only focus on the increasing distance between their lips. /Alex…\\

Eventually, Bobby noticed the tipped glass on the bar and the alcohol dripping down Alex's leg. Then his brain derailed, flashing him a shockingly detailed image of his lips chasing each one of those droplets back up her leg, inch by inch of soft skin. The way her fingers might hold him closer, the way she might taste against his tongue. /Alex…\\

The sudden tension in the body currently taking all the focus of his thoughts barely managed to bring Bobby back to this room, to the here and now. And Alex doing a marvelous impression of an immovable object. /Like trying to budge a stone wall.\\

The look on her face made him smile, /Poor Alex.\\ But it was the pictures in his head that made him nudge her with his shoulder. If she was still in arm's length or if he touch her again… something would happen. And whatever it was, neither one of them could pretend it was for their cover. It would change everything or cost him everything. Her.

Alex's eyes told him he was crazy, but that was old news. Her muscles forcibly relaxed enough to follow the trophy wife down the hall.

And Bobby could breathe again. Could uncurl his hands and know what they would do couldn't lead to Alex leaving him. Those hands flattened on the bar as Bobby leaned against it. "Whiskey shot. Make it a double."

He had to get it under control or… or something very real would happen when Alex got back. And something inside Bobby would break irreparably if Alex pushed him away with fear in her eyes. Or if she left him. Downing half the drink in one swallow, he leaned against the bar.

"Hot little number you got there."

In the time it took Bobby to focus, the speaker had dried another shot glass and laid the towel over his shoulder. Bartenders. Why had the help staff at these functions not occurred to him before? He could've smacked himself.

Invisible was something they were good at. And all three victims seemed caught at surprise. "Yeah, she is, isn't she? Worth every penny."

A weird smile crossed the other man's lips, a kind that Bobby had seen before. Informants and suspects smiled that way when they knew a cop was lying. When they made surveillance. "I'm sure she is. You wanna keep her worth all those… pennies" That smile again. "Best keep a closer eye on her. Women at these things." Shaking his head resignedly, he picked up another glass. "Go nuts. Weird fucking sense of honor if you ask me." A wry smile this time. "But nobody does."

Then he was gone, taking an order at the far end of the bar. Leaving Bobby with a half empty drink and a growing sense of danger. But not from the bartender. He knew a warning when he heard one and it hadn't been a threat. /Alex,\\

Case be damned, he had to find Alex and … /And let her slap me for being overprotective…\\

Bobby left his half-empty glass at the bar, heading down the hallway toward the ladies room. His brain was already arguing with him. /Alex is a strong woman, she wouldn't appreciate a rescue attempt.\\ And he of all people knew he was no knight in shining armor. Bobby should just go back to the bar and wa-

"Bobby!"

And go hunt down the person who'd harmed a hair on his Alex's head. The door of the women's lounge banging against the wall was the first sign he had that he'd traveled the distance at a full sprint. And that he'd already pulled his gun.

And then his heart stopped. /Oh, please, no!\\ Alex. His Alex, slumped against the far wall with blood in a thick line across her throat. "God, Alex!" Another twelve feet disappeared without his conscious knowledge and his hands reached for her helplessly. /Be okay, baby, please, be okay for me.\\ "Alex?" Fingers trembled against her cheek as his other hand touch the blood at her throat. /No cut?\\ "Alex, honey, look at me. Where are you hurt?"

"Bobby, she cut me." A small motion of her shoulder led his eyes reluctantly away from her face. He could finally see the long but definitely non-fatal wound in her lower arm. And her hand already putting pressure on the cut. "The bitch cut me and ran for the back door. Go cuff her ass and get back my knife."

/My little firebrand…\\ Pressing his handkerchief against her bleeding arm, Bobby found himself smiling with relief. His Alex was going to be fine. His heart was finally beating again, racing to make up for it. And he was losing his mind. "Alex," Helplessly, Bobby leaned forward and caught her lips with his. He just had to know, to feel she was okay and her skin under his hands wasn't anywhere near enough contact.

Even more surprising to his addled brain was that Alex was kissing him back, leaning closer and touching a hand to his jaw. /Alex,\\ She was kissing him and it was so far over the line he'd sworn he'd never cross.

The line that could scar Alex away. /I can't lose her, even for this.\\ He pulled back weakly, watching her eyes open, needing to read them. Praying he hadn't just cost himself the woman he… needed so badly.

"Bobby," Her eyes found his and tried to comfort him while still searching his face. And touching him.

She might forgive him for one short, simple kiss in the heat of danger, but if he stayed here… it wouldn't be just one or simple. He had to let her out of his arms while he still could. Bobby dropped his eyes and shrugged out of his jacket. "Stay here, Eames." The fabric settled around her shoulders an instant before his spare gun was pressed into her hand. "I'll go get your knife back."

Forcing his hands off her, Bobby turned to leave the room, still not able to read her face. /I'm sorry, Alex…\\

000


	4. Was it Real?

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter four: Was it Real?

/Bobby,\\ It was suddenly very important to read his face. To figure out the exact meaning behind the stark mix of panic and relief on his face. It could mean everything…

"Alex,"

/Finally.\\ She'd waited years to hear him say her name and with that look on his face. She had the time to feel his fingers on her injured arm before he shut down her brain with the touch of his lips against hers.

Bobby Goren was kissing her and it was… heaven. But nowhere near enough. Mindlessly cupping a hand along his jaw, Alex helplessly leaned into the nearly child-like kiss. /Bobby, my Bobby.\\

Far too soon, he pulled back, taking away the urgent heat of his lips. Alex weakly opened her eyes to find his filled with fear and searching her face. Her fingers, still on his jaw, spread to feel more of his skin, to keep him from pulling back further. Alex liked him this close, closer. "Bobby,"

In front of her eyes, Bobby panicked, started running. Emotionally, at least. His eyes dropped and he leaned out of her touch to strip off the tux jacket. "Stay here, Eames." /What, now I'm Eames again?\\ The jacket settled around her and Bobby's spare gun was pressed into her outstretched hand. "I'll go get your knife back."

Then he was out of reach, heading after the psycho trophy wife. The armed with a knife psycho. And Bobby was going after her alone and sorta shocky.

"'Stay here, Eames.' Like hell." Slipped her arms into the sleeves, Alex tried to push to her feet… "Damnit!" Blood loss and not a small helping of shock made the height of her heels a *really* bad combination right now. /Hold on, Bobby, I'm coming.\\

Tiptoeing along the hall on bare feet, Alex silently cursed the woman if she even tried to her the man she… her partner. /Bobby,\\

The blood trail of her knife sticking in the trophy wife's thigh led Alex through the back of the building to the door to the back parking lot. Stupid woman had run right into their staging area for the op. And their backup.

Alex slowed to a stop at the sight of Bobby leaning into the open door of a black and white. "You know how long the sentence is for assaulting an officer is?" He stood up, broad shoulders blocking her view into the car. "Not long enough."

He slammed the door. And Alex found herself staring helplessly at him. Bobby had kissed her. It was done and there was no going back. Standing barefoot and bleeding in a parking lot, and all she could think about was kissing him. Catching him by the shirt buttons and dragging him down close enough to feel those lips again, to feel more. But how to tell him… and how to go back if he didn't feel the same…

"Alex…" /Oh, no.\\ "What do you think you're doing?"

/I'm Alex, again?\\ "Keeping my partner from chasing a knife wielding psycho by himself?" Her chin kept rising as he quickly crossed the space between them. She felt every inch of shoe height right now and it absence.

"With no shoes." Bobby stopped with his shoes mere inches in front of her bare toes, leaning over her with a weird combination of anger and protectiveness. And she still couldn't read his face.

"Like you could run in four inch stilettos either."

He opened his mouth, about to argue. But then his eyes dropped to her hand an expression she'd seen a million times crossed his face. That was Bobby Goren's guilty face. "I told you to stay there." Before she could react, he'd caught her about the shoulders with one arm and behind the knees with the other, walking towards the cars with her tucked against his chest.

"Bobby, I can wa—" As her arms naturally wound around his neck, Alex saw the blood trailing down her wrist. Closing her mouth, she relaxed into the strength of his arms and the heat of his hand on her thigh. Tension walked up and down his back, trembling along his hands. "I'm here, Bobby, I'm okay." Alex helplessly hugged him tighter, her fingers warming themselves just under the collar of his shirt. "We're okay, Bobby."

His breath shuddered out past her ear as he hugged her back. "I couldn't get your knife. Medic insisted it stay in 'til the ER." Pride entered his voice. "Might have hit important veins or arteries."

Bobby was carrying her because she was barefoot, but complemented her on her knife work. /That's my Bobby Goren.\\ "Good,"

The sound of his laughter sent a shiver down her back. Bobby should laugh more often. And the way his arms held her tighter, that was very good too. "Come on, let's get that cut bandaged. You don't have enough blood to spare."

"Is that a short joke?"

He laughed again and this time she'd shifted enough to hear it right against his strong shoulder. "Of course not, especially not after I've just given you a gun."

/That's right. Crazy, not suicidal.\\ Cuddling closer into his arms, Alex almost wished the parking lot was bigger. She liked being in his arms like this.

000

It was a perfect time for him to stop touching her. But Bobby just couldn't seem to let go. It was especially difficult to think about setting Alex down when she cuddled closer, tucking her cheek against his shoulder. She felt so amazingly right in his arms.

He had to put her down, had to open his arms.

Had to let the medic look at her arm. "Here we go," Will alone let him lower Alex to the hood of a car. It wasn't, however, strong enough to make him stop touching her. Bobby was still mentally kicking himself even as he clasped her free hand between his own and sat down next to her. Her fingers squeezed against his as she held the injured arm out to the medic.

"I won't need stitches, will I?"

The pause after that question was not helping the nerves in his back. A parade of worst case scenarios marched behind his eyes. Blood loss, nerve damage, shock, infection.

Worst of all, sick leave or desk duty. And that would kill him. /I can't lose her, please.\\

"Seems superficial enough. Butterfly bandages should do it." Fishing in her kit, she pulled out disinfectant and cotton balls. "This may sting."

"Beats stitches. I hate needles." Her fingers tightened against his at the first touch of disinfectant. Bobby flinched more than Alex did, raising their intertwined hands to his cheek. Helplessly he nuzzled his lips against her skin. It was hard to look at the cut so Bobby didn't, instead focusing on each callous and detail in Alex's palm with his lips. The mark the trigger had left on her finger. The writing marks on her knuckles. /My strong, smart little detective.\\

"That should do it." Bobby looked up from her pulse to find her arm covered in gauze and her eyes locked on his face. Another unreadable expression. "Drink a lot of fluids and change the dressing once a day." Releasing Alex's arm, the medic began packing her kit. "Check back with a doctor in a few days to make sure it's healing well."

Bobby was still trying to read her face when Alex turned away. "Thank you. I'll make sure to do that."

Taking off her latex gloves, she stood up. "And no driving tonight. You'll see she gets home?"

"Yeah, of course." Standing Bobby pulled Alex to her feet. His arms automatically pulled her closer to his side. "I'll take her home." And when he got there, somehow, he had to let her go. Had to stop touching her. Somehow. Alex was far too close, standing in his arms with her hands on his chest. And she was going to be alright. /Alex,\\ "Let's get you home."

Driving. Driving was the first step. Requiring his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel meant neither could be on Alex. But he could feel her watching him the whole way. Bobby had to hide from the way her eyes searched him. Alex knew him better than anyone and she would figure it out. She might leave.

Silence carried through the drive and Bobby didn't dare break it at her curb. He looked at her helplessly. /Alex…\\

Her eyes were still searching his face and for the first time in all their years together, he wished she wasn't as quick on the uptake. "Come inside, Bobby."

Then before he could fully react, Alex was out of the car and halfway up the stairs. Not even looking back because she *knew* he'd be following. /Damnit, Alex, you're supposed to let me leave.\\ But there he was, following his partner through her front door and into her living room. Alex turned, pinning him to her wall with that look in her eyes. /No wonder we get so many confessions.\\

"Now, Bobby, I'm going to ask you a question. And before you answer, I need you to know that no matter what you say… I'm not leaving you." She bit her lips with a twisted little smile as she walked closer. "I haven't put up with so many bad partners over the years to let go a good one."

Flattered but still scared out of his mind, Bobby waited. Every nerve in his entire body tied itself into knots as her eyes dropped and she took a deep breath. At least this was hard for her too.

Alex hugged her arms around her waist and met his eyes with fear in her own. "The way you… kissed me… kept touching me." Her hands trembled and she hid them against her ribs. "Did you mean it? Or was it just for our cover."

/Oh, God…\\ "Alex, I…" His hands opened in the air between them, as if to reach for her. But he couldn't. /She'll leave me. Everyone leaves me.\\

"Tell me the truth, Bobby." A sudden step closer put her nearly between his trembling hands. And one of her hands, also trembling, laid itself on his chest. "The way it felt… was it real for you?"

His chaotic mind screeched to a stunned halt. Alex knew him better than anyone else, but he knew her just as closely. That look on her face. The way her hands trembled. She was terrified just like him.

And Alex wanted this. All this touches, that one short kiss had been real to her. /The way it felt… Alex wants me?\\ Cupping a hand against her jaw, Bobby searched her face, adoring the trust and hope he found. "I… I can't lose you, Alex. If you left me…"

"Bobby," The hand on his chest fisted in his shirt, dragging him down close enough to run her fingers along his jaw. "I'm not leaving you." Silence, complete silence filled his head as her lips found and claimed his.

/Alex,\\ Alex was kissing him, with as much desperate urgency as he'd felt at the sight of her blood. His Alex was warm and alive and frying every cell in his brain with the soft heat of her lips.

And it wasn't nearly enough. He pulled back just enough to see her eyes. To know she wanted this. And did she ever, rising high on her toes as he raised his head. A small moan on her lips wiped any thought of hesitation away. "Alex," A hand splayed wide in the middle of her back helped her meet the next dip of his head. /My little firebrand.\\

Her arms curled around his neck as her lips opened against his. Irresistible invitation. Pressing Alex tighter against his chest, Bobby explored her, groaning at the taste and feel of her finally in his arms. For real and for keeps.

And kissing him back. Her nails dug slightly into the back of his neck as her tongue twined eagerly around his. It was heaven. It was killing him. And it wasn't enough. Bobby needed more of her. Now.

Breaking the kiss with a low groan, he found his hands at her waist and his eyes on her face. She was so beautiful, here in his arms. Cupping her face in his hands, Bobby got lost in the heat in her eyes. "I… have to touch you, Alex."

She smiled. And he loved that smile. Loved the way she leaned into his hands and trailed her fingers long his chest. "What are you waiting for, Bobby?"

/I love you, Alex.\\ A wordless smile was the only response he was capable of as his hands stripped the tux jacket off of her shoulders and dragged her into his arms.

000


	5. No more waiting

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter five: No more waiting

Even the heat of his hand on her cheek wasn't comforting enough as Bobby searched her face. He could still turn away from her. She could still lose so much here. /Please, Bobby, please tell me.\\

"I … I can't lose you, Alex. If you left me…" His face was an open book and it was filled with need. Bobby wanted this. He wanted her just as intensely as she wanted him. /It was real.\\

"Bobby," Missing the four inch heels, Alex used her grip on his buttons to bring him within reach. Her fingers on his jaw made him meet her eyes. "I'm not leaving you." /Not ever.\\ Helplessly, she caught his lips with her own, lost in the heat of this kiss.

Far too soon. Bobby raised his head and she fought to keep him in reach. With a low sound of protest, Alex opened her eyes in time to watch heat spill through his. "Alex," /Oh, yes.\\ The helpless sound of her name had her arms curling around his neck. Bobby wasn't stopping. He was flattening a hand in the middle of her back to lift her into another kiss. And this was a real kiss. He was crushing her against his chest and invading her mouth with a groan.

/Finally,\\ Alex could feel his skin under her nails, feel his body pressing hard against her own, taste whiskey and need on his tongue. /Bobby…\\

His hand on her waist pushed, his lips reluctantly leaving hers. Alex loved the way he looked at her, loved the way his hands felt sliding warm along her skin. "I… I have to touch you, Alex."

/I've never wanted anything more.\\ She could feel the smile crawl onto her lips as she leaned closer. Bobby could never be close enough. Alex dragged her hands down the firm lines of his chest, hating the shirt in the way. "What are you waiting for, Bobby?"

He gave her a slow, sweet little boy's smile. /Damnit, I love you, Bobby Goren.\\ Then his hands were stripping his tux jacket down her arms. The fabric barely cleared her fingertips before Alex was again buried against his chest and opening to his kiss. Whiskey, he'd had whiskey at the bar.

But not much. Fingers, lips and tongue didn't stay this agile and detailed when drunk. And Bobby knew exactly what he was doing. Taking her breath away. His hand burned up the skin of her back, setting her arching and trembling in his arms. "Bobby."

"Yes, Alex." Another smile crossed his lips before they yet again stole her breath, running a wet line of kisses down her throat. And lower. Alex weakly clenched her fingers in his hair as he bent down, lips finding the pounding of her heart against her ribs. The heat built even higher as one of his hands found her knee and dragged all the way up her thigh, pulling her lower body tight against his. Against… /Bobby!\\

Too much of his skin was covered. Way past time to change that. "Bobby, need you… need to feel…" Dragging his lips back to hers, Alex attacked the knot of his tie. Skin, she needed his skin under her hands. A few buttons gave way before, mid-motion, her fingers lost their way, gripping his shirt for balance. Bobby was distracting her, rocking his hips against hers. She could feel him, the hard length of him so close. "Oh, Bobby, please…"

His hand climbed another few inches, sliding just under the top of the slit to angle her body closer to his own. "Please what, mein liebe?"

He expected her to speak? Now, when blood wasn't reaching her brain anymore. Curling her leg around him just to hold him still, Alex thrilled at the automatic clenching of his hands and the low sound on his lips. Two could play that game. "Lose the shirt and help me outta this dress."

His lips moved for a few seconds, but no words actually formed. Alex absolutely adored the look on his face as he fought to speak and failed.

Then it was her turn to make sounds that could be called words. And it was all the fault of his hands. Five fingers spread wide against the back of her raised thigh. A rough palm burned up her spine to the back of her neck. It was all Alex could do to hold on with a groan as those hands lifted her tight against the front of his body. All she could do to curl trembling legs around his waist as she tried to breathe past the feel of Bobby exactly where she needed him. Except for the cloth in the way. "Alex, bitte,"

His voice… helpless to resist, Alex dragged Bobby's lips back to her own, tasting yet another groan off his tongue. Willingly getting lost in the hot urgency of Bobby's kisses, she ran impatient fingers through his hair and along his jaw. It wasn't enough, Alex needed him closer, needed more of him.

Needed his hips pressing hers against a wall. /Wall?\\ "Bobby," Alex forced her eyes open and found her bedroom just to her right. He'd managed to cross the apartment blind and kissing her. Her hands tightened at his neck, pulling him back to groan against her lips.

"Please, Alex, the door." Then he was kissing her neck, lips worshipping at her rapid pulse. "Please," If he'd managed to walk, the least she could do was open a door.

And try not to rip too many buttons off his shirt once that door was closed behind them. She forced a hand to move out of his hair, wrapping chilled fingers around the doorknob. It wasn't easy when his lips kept teasing the sensitive skin of her throat and his hips kept rocking against hers, but the door gave way. "Bobby,"

Then, he raised his head and gave her a simply gorgeous smile, carrying her inside and closing the door behind him. /Finally,\\

000

He had to stop. Bobby had to stop kissing her. Just long enough to get her out of that gorgeous dress. But even that much time with Alex out of reach was way too long. And to not have the taste of her on his tongue… "Bobby,"

Her fingers returned to the back of his neck and he knew she'd gotten the door open. /That's my girl.\\ Savoring one last taste on his tongue, Bobby raised his head. /So beautiful, my Alex.\\ He was smiling as he lifted her away from the wall and closed the door. He could feel the smile growing as Alex wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. Alex wanted him, felt so good in his arms. "Alex, mein schon frau."

Bobby found himself on his knees next to her bed, hands reaching for her zipper. Lips reaching for hers already, to feel the breath of her groan. "Whoa, boy." Alex stopped him with a hand on his chest and a smile on her lips. "You don't get to take that off 'til I've at least gotten past your shirt." Strong fingers led his hands away from the tab of her zipper to the skin of her thighs. "Now, don't distract me."

Groaning helplessly, Bobby dropped his forehead against her shoulder. "Alex," On their own, his fingers rubbed up and down her legs, pulling her hips tighter against his own. "Please, Alex."

Her gasp comforted him as her fingers started working on his buttons. "You're not the only one who wants this." Her voice shook and his hands reacted in kind. Alex was killing him, expecting him to stay still when her hands were sliding past his shirt to burn along skin. "I've waited years to touch you, Bobby." Her hands flattened against his belt, dragged up his chest and over his shoulders.

And he felt every inch of that path. "Alex!" Missing her skin under his hands, Bobby fought his still buttoned cuffs over his wrists and reached for her. "Touch me, Alex, please touch me." Sinking back on his heels, he dragged her off the bed and across the lap. His lips claimed hers desperately drinking the gasp off her tongue. He loved the tremble and arch of her body over his, the urgent heat of her hands against his skin.

Her nails dragged down his back, hitting nerves the whole way. /Alex,\\ Bobby found his hands back at her zipper. His fingers fumbled against the fabric as hers slid heat up and down his arms. Arms that reflexively tightened, pressing her harder into the line of his chest. "Oh… Bo… Bobby…"

The arch of her neck drew his eyes. And his lips. Bobby kissed his way down her throat, hands slipped inside the dress. /Alex,\\ Skin, he needed her skin bare against his own. All of her. "Alex," His fingers guided Alex up on her knees so his palms could slide the fabric up her thighs. "Help m-"

Before he could finish the request, Alex had peeled the dress off over her head and was staring down at him.

/God, my sweet Alex.\\ She was… so beautiful. Hair falling around bare shoulders. A tiny scrap of black lace decorated her hips. And the rest of her skin glowed, overloading his nervous system with the urge to touch, taste. Worship. Bobby was going to explode.

"Bobby," Her voice and the gentle stroke of her fingers through his hair snapped some thin line of hesitation inside him. Bobby had to touch her. An arm wrapped tight around her hips kept Alex high on her knees while he buried himself against the front of her body. The pounding beat of her heart called him closer to listen. His hands warmed themselves along the smooth skin of her back as he nuzzled his face closer into the top curve of her breasts.

This was heaven, to be able to hold her, to hear her heartbeat. To feel Alex wrap her arms around him, hold him close. "Alex,"

"I'm here, Bobby. I've got you." Alex was so much more than he could ever be worthy of and he was never going to let her go long enough for her to figure that out.

"Alex," Groaning against her skin, Bobby braced a hand in the middle of her back. He had to feel her, keep her close. "I need you." His lips brushed the skin over her heart with each word, parting to taste the rapid beat on his tongue. The tremble and arch of her body against his thrilled and shocked him. "And you need me, Alex." The disbelief in his voice turned into a breathless groan against the curve of her breast. "My Alex,"

"Bobby," Her gasp and her tightening arms led his lips to the stiffened peak of her breast. "My Bobby, please." /Yours,\\ Alex's Bobby got lost in the taste and feel of her in his mouth. "Yes, I need you, Bobby." Her fingers tightened in his hair as her hips rocked against his ribs. "I need you…" Straining against his arm, his Alex wiggled back down into his lap with a gasp. "Out of these pants and into that bed."

He found his hands on her hips, helping her body fit closer into his. His lips refused to give up the sweet taste of her so soon, clinging as he leaned her back over his knees. Bobby loved this, the way she looked in his arms, the way she felt touching him. "Alex," He had to stand up and get them both to the bed. Or his knees would never forgive him. "Come on, baby."

He pulled her tight against his chest, groaning as her arms curled around his neck. "Ready when you are, Bobby."

Bobby laughed against her lips, weakly dragging himself to his feet with Alex still in his arms. A groan escaped him when her hips shifted away from his. He always seemed to forget just how short his marksman really was. But then, leaning down for a kiss put the height difference into clear awareness. Even when her kiss shut down his brain. And her hands… "God, Alex, please!"

She smiled against his lips, smiled as her fingers slid into his open zipper, wrapping around what felt like every nerve in his body. Alex was killing him, making his heart try to beat its way out of his chest. /Alex!\\ His hands found her shoulders as her fingers stroked and explored. His lips found hers, breathlessly losing himself in the taste and feel of her. "Lose the shoes, Bobby."

Alex expected him to move right now? She thought him capable of anything but kissing her and leaning into the delicious touch of her hands. But to feel more…

"Lose the lace," Weakly pushing her hands away, Bobby kicked off his shoes and fought open his belt. His eyes never left her hands as those gorgeous fingers dragged the scrap of black fabric down her hips and off her feet. Alex. Alex was standing in front of him completely bare and staring at him with need in her eyes. "Alex,"

He watched helplessly as she sank onto the bed and held a hand out to him. "Come here, Bobby."

Somehow he must have gotten out of the rest of his clothes, for the next thing he knew Alex was in his arms, pressing all that gorgeous skin against his own. "I'm here, Alex, I'm here."

000


	6. So Close

Undercovers

By AnitaB

Chapter six: So Close

She absolutely loved the way his voice sounded, the breathless laugh and harsh groan as her Bobby leaned down for a kiss. Alex loved just how much Bobby want, needed this. But he wasn't the only one who needed something.

The belt was well past her patience right now, but the zipper… that was cake. "God, Alex, please!" /Yes,\\ She loved that sound, loved the feel of him in her hands even more. The way he needed her took her breath away. Alex smiled, letting her finger explore and caress the hard length of him just for a few more of those beautiful groans. Bobby steadied himself on her shoulders, leaning down for a kiss.

Alex needed that kiss, missing every inch of her tall shoes as their lips touched and pressed. /Shoes,\\ Bobby still had his shoes on, one more thing in the way of getting him naked and in her bed. Weakly breaking the kiss, Alex gasped against his lips, her fingers still stroking him. "Lose the shoes, Bobby."

"Lose the lace," His hands caught her wrists, pulling her fingers out of his pants. /Yes, Bobby…\\ Alex loved the need in his voice, the way his eyes followed her hands as she took off the last piece of her clothing. She helplessly watched him work open his belt and kick aside his shoes. Bobby Goren was about to be naked in her bedroom. Her knees were going to give out because of that heat in his eyes. "Alex,"

That was it. His voice melted the muscles in her legs, sinking her down to the edge of the bed, one hand reached out for him. "Come here, Bobby."

A breathless gasp later, Alex was finally surrounded by his heat. His arms crushed her against his chest as her arms blindly locked around his neck. "I'm here, Alex, I'm here."

This was heaven. His back and shoulders under her hands. The sound of his voice. The touch and glide of his hands on her skin. The feel of his body shaking with need in her arms. But he still wasn't close enough. "Bobby," Her fingers adored the line of his jaw, guiding his lips back to hers. "I need you." Sipping his groan off his lips, Alex deepened the kiss, one leg curling around his hips to pull him closer.

"Alex," Then it was her turn to groan as his hips settled against hers, the hard length of him so close to where she needed him. /Bobby, please.\\ Alex felt her nails digging into his back, felt her body arching into his, felt his hand curve around her hip, helping the angle and the pressure. "Please, Alex, mehr." Her breath caught in her throat as Bobby pulled back. Too soon.

"Bobby," Her ankles crossed behind his hips, hands tightening at the back of his neck. /Closer, please.\\ "I… please."

There was that little boy's smile again. The one that had always melted all her defenses, the fact that this smile came with the soft stroke of fingertips up the inside of her thigh only made it more effective. "Let me… touch you, Alex."

Speechless, Alex nodded, reaching for his lips with her own. But then she was no longer in control of anything, those fingers sliding against her skin short circuited her whole nervous system. /Bobby…\\ Every now and then something would remind her of just how much bigger than her Bobby was. The way he towered over some of their suspects. The amount of wind he blocked at outdoor crime scenes.

The feel of two thick fingers pressing slowly and carefully inside her. "Bobby," Her nails found his shoulders as her body arched against those talented fingers. "Please… ah…" Breath stopped and sight disappeared as Bobby pressed deeper.

"So beautiful, Alex." Lips touched her throat, caressing their way up to her ear. "Open your eyes." Bobby didn't let up a bit with mouth or hand so it took a couple of trembling attempts before she could look at the heat on his face. "I need to see this, need to watch…" His thumb came into play, making Alex fight to keep her eyes open, fight to keep her neck from arching. "Watch you need me." Before her eyes, Bobby bent his head, finding her nipple with lips and tongue. Eyes still focused on her face.

She was going to explode into little glittery bits in the middle of this bed before she'd even gotten him inside her. /No way.\\ "Bobby," Rallying her self-control, Alex wrapped fingers around his wrist and pushed against his shoulder. "Watch me, Bobby, know how much I need you." With a smile, he let her press him back against the sheets, hands sliding up her thighs. "Because I do need you, Bobby." Alex sipped a groan off his lips as she settled her hips over his. Her hands cupped his jaw, making sure he was seeing every little bit of feeling that had to be all over her face. "So much, Bobby." Helplessly, Alex lost herself in his kiss, in the guidance of his hands on her hips.

"Please, Alex." Another small shift put the tip of him into perfect position, to the sound of two helpless sighs. "Show me," Locking her eyes to his, Alex slowly pressed down, feeling every single inch of her Bobby slide home. "Yes…"

This was it. This was everything and there would never be any going back. Ever. Alex would go insane if she couldn't have Bobby like this all the time. If she couldn't feel his hands on her skin, couldn't watch his every single change in his expression as his body filled hers, couldn't feel him finally close enough. Almost… "Love you, Bobby. Love you, so much."

His eyes widened, hands tightening fiercely on her hips. The press of him even deeper cost her his eyes as her body arched helplessly in his arms. "Alex, Baby." Big hands slid up her back, pressing her body flat against his chest. Her arms curled around Bobby's neck as he rolled, pressing a breathless, desperate kiss to her lips. /Bobby,\\ Alex found her nails sinking into his back with each thrust of his hips. One hand cupped her face as his lips reluctantly and barely left hers. "I love you, Alex, mein liebe, please."

/Bobby?\\ He meant it. Staring into his face from an inch away, Alex felt it in every cell of her body, in every touch, each breath. /Bobby Goren loves me.\\ "Bobby…" His hair slid between her fingers as her legs curled higher around his ribs. "Yes, Bobby… please." And then her lips were desperately claiming his, every nerve in her body claiming and begging for more of his. /My Bobby, my sweet Bobby.\\

000

He was at the gates of Heaven with his own person angel about to guide him in. "Please, Alex," Helplessly shifting, Bobby felt the angle place him… /Right there, my Alex, please.\\ "Show me," His eyes clung to hers as his hands helped the slow press of her body over his, around him. /Heaven, my Alex, you feel so…\\ "Yes…"

It took every ounce of his control just to keep his eyes open at the amazing feeling of her surround him, hot and tight. And Alex. His Alex was watching him like he was the amazing one here, when she was the miracle. /Alex…\\ Fighting to keep from rushing this, Bobby helplessly rubbed both hand along the skin of her hips as she took him deeper.

"Love you, Bobby. Love you, so much." /Alex?\\ She meant it. It was written all over her face, in the way she looked at him, touched him. /Alex loves me?\\ Control fled as his hands tightened at her hips. A groan passed his lips. But it wasn't the right words. Bobby had to tell her, had to say it.

Had to kiss her and Alex was too far away. Bobby found himself helplessly leaning into her arms somehow, desperately drinking in her taste. /Love you, Alex. Need you, please.\\ Her legs held him closer, nails digging into his back with each helpless thrust of his hips.

He had to tell her, had to watch her hear it. Had to stop kissing her long enough to speak at all. His fingers slid along her jaw as Bobby forced himself back from her lips. "I love you, Alex, mein liebe, please."

"Bobby…" She melted in his arms, her eyes urgently searching his face. /Please, love, please…\\ Alex ran her fingers through his hair, her legs shifting leading his thrusts deeper. "Yes, Bobby… please." His Alex believed him and loved him back. It took his breath away. Or maybe that was because of her kiss. Bobby absolutely loved the way his Alex kissed him, deep and urgent. Like she needed him as much as he needed her.

And Bobby could almost believe it. Right now, with her arms holding him tight. Alex trembled and arched around him, meeting his every thrust with one of her own. And the most beautiful sounds were on her lips. His name. Alex was close. He could feel it in the way her hands tightened, in the ever increasing tremble of her body around his. This he had to see. Bobby had to watch Alex's face as she shattered. Had to feel it take her over while still inside her.

"Alex, kommen fur mir, please." Fighting the amazing feel of her around him, Bobby searched for the right angle to send her over the edge. One hand cupped her head to hold her eyes as the other slid up her thigh. He knew he found it when her knees suddenly tightened on his ribs and her nails sank into his shoulders. /Right there,\\ "Come on, love, we're so close."

He watched from an inch away as she bit her lips at the next thrust, her entire body arching into his. /Beautiful.\\ Bobby helplessly caught those beautiful lips with his own, drinking those beautiful lips with his own, drinking the taste of breathless groans off her tongue. "So close, please, Bobby…" Hands cupped his face, keeping his eyes on hers as his Alex whispered against his lips. "With me, Bobby, please."

"Alex," Helplessly kissing her, Bobby groaned at the sudden tightening of muscles all over her body. /Yes, love…\\ The feel of her squeezing him, clinging to him. Her nails digging into his back as her body shattered around his. It was too much and exactly perfect. Bobby buried himself deeper inside her and let her lead him over the edge to the sound of his name. "Love, Alex!"

Silence and heat. The inside of his brain was completely still and quiet, every cell of it focused on the soft heat of Alex surrounding him. No chaos, no noise, no doubts could get to him here, not with her arms around him and her pulse beating against his skin. /Alex…\\ Bobby needed this, always. Gathering her closer and tighter against him, he tucked his ear into the line of her pulse, fascinated by the sound of her breath and her heart. Her arms tightened around him, fingers caressing through his hair and over his skin. /Yes, Alex, hold me. Always.\\ "Bobby," Her voice. How had he resisted her voice saying his name for five years. But then, it had never sounded quite like that before. He'd never listened to it from this close, never felt it against his skin as she trailed kisses across his forehead. Bobby loved the way she touched him. Loved the feel of her under his hands, against his lips. "Open your eyes, Bobby." Loved the breathless sound his touch and kiss put into her voice. /Alex,\\ Weakly raising his head, Bobby dropped one more kiss against her pulse.

She was so beautiful, so warm his hands helplessly rubbed along her back as his eyes worshipped her face. /My gorgeous little marksman.\\ "Alex,"

Her arms curled around his shoulders, keeping him close. He loved the way she looked at him, adored the stroke of her fingers through his hair. "There you are, Bobby." Her hands cupped his jaw, his new favorite touch. Those fingers pulled him closer, leading him down for a soft, sweet kiss he could never get enough of. /Alex, love.\\

And then those hands pushed him back, far enough from those beautiful lips to make him groan a protest.

"Listen to me, here." Making him meet her eyes, Alex search his face "I love you, Bobby Goren." /Alex,\\ He was halfway to a kiss when every muscle in her arms stiffened and stopped him cold. "And I will *not* lose you." That look on her face was the one usually there when she was holding a gun. "So if you *ever* tell me to stay put and chase an armed suspect alone again, I will beat you half to death. I'm your partner, Damnit."

His arms closed tight around her, crushing Alex against his chest as her hands finally let his lips reach hers. /Love you, Alex, can't lose you.\\ Fisting one hand in her hair, Bobby weakly pulled back from the kiss. "Love you, Alex." Fingers adored the line of her cheek. "Can't do this without you." His lips helplessly caressed hers. He adored the urgency she kissed him back with, gaining another set of nail marks on his shoulders. "My partner, mein liebe, my Alex."

She smiled up at him, arms holding him close. And Bobby knew that this was it. He was never going to let her go again. He would go insane if he couldn't always touch Alex, couldn't hold her, feel her arms around him. "Bobby," He needed to hear his name exactly like that on her lips. Helplessly smiling Bobby leaned down to savor the heat of her kiss.

000


End file.
